Into The Frying Pan
by KingElga
Summary: Born into a life that he didn't want, Lucas's world is turned upside down when an accidental murder has him running for his life. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own no rights to the game or its characters, all rights reserved to makers. No profit is made. **

**Warnings: None**

**AN1 : The characters in this are made up by me, the world that the characters are in is from the game Oblivion. **

**AN2 : This is my first upload of a fanfic, construc. crit is welcome :)**

**AN3 : Beta'd by _LoveWithoutLimits_**

* * *

It was early in the morning. Everyone and everything was still asleep, apart from a deer and a lone hunter hiding in the bushes. He had been watching the deer for about ten minutes now, watching every move it makes.

He lent forward a bit to get a closer look at the deer, but lost his balance and fell forward. The deer lifted its head very quickly and looked around. He knew he had to take the shot now, otherwise the deer would run off.

He pulled the bow off his back and placed two arrows through the bow and pulled the string back. He waited ten seconds to line the shot up. With one breath he released the arrows and they flew through the air.

He watched the arrows as they glided through the air, but looked away when the arrows hit a dark figure just in front of the deer. He had blown it, the deer had gone and he had killed someone.

He got up and ran towards the body. He turned the body over to find out that it was an Imperial Guard. He fell back against a tree and closed his eyes. When he reopened them again there was three more Imperial Guards standing around him.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said one of the guards.

"Its not what it looks like." said the hunter.

"What's your name?" asked another guard.

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Longbow".

The guards stood there and looked at one an other, then walked back and started to whisper among themselves.

"It can't be him." said one of the guards.

"I don't believe it either, but it looks exactly like him." replied the other guard.

After about three minutes of whispering the guards turned around and looked at Lucas. One guard held his hand out, and Lucas took the hand. The guard helped him up, but then turned him around and pushed him up against the tree.

"Don't struggle boy, you'll make things worse for yourself."

"What! I didn't kill him I swear!" Screamed Lucas.

The guard didn't listen to him and put handcuffs around his wrists, and pulled him away from the tree. It was a long walk back to the Imperial City, and the Imperial jail. It must have been thirty minutes, and they had only just got to the Imperial City main gate. The gate opened and the guards pushed Lucas through.

It was now seven in the morning and the shops were starting to open. The guards took him the long way to the jail, so that everyone could see who it was. As they passed people Lucas could hear them whispering his name and saying things that made him mad.

They finally arrived at the jail and walked through the door. The guard took the handcuffs of Lucas and left the room. Lucas was standing there on his own for about five minutes before the Captain of the Imperial Guard came in.

"Well, what do we have here, Lucas Longbow, the son of Arthur Longbow, this is very unexpected."

"Who are you, you're not the Captain of the guard. Where is Captain Mark?" asked Lucas.

"Mark has been retired from the guard, he is too old to do the job anymore." replied the Captain.

"What! That can't be!"

"Well I'm afraid it is true, now listen to me, I know Mark used to let you off the hook when you were taken in, but unlike him, I don't let people off, so guess what?"

Lucas's head fell, but looked back up straight away. The Captain came round the desk and grabbed Lucas by the arm and pulled him towards the cells. Lucas didn't try to get away, he knew if he tried he would get himself in even more trouble than he already was.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own no rights to the game or its characters, all rights reserved to makers. No profit is made. **

**Warnings: None**

**AN1 : The characters in this are made up by me, the world that the characters are in is from the game Oblivion. **

**AN2 : This is my first upload of a fanfic, construc. crit is welcome :)**

**AN3 : Beta'd by _LoveWithoutLimits_**

* * *

Lucas was laying on the bed in the ceil looking at the stones on the wall. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but when he opened them the was a man standing right next to his bed.

Lucas jumped off the bed and ran to the cell door and screamed for help.

"There is no point trying to scream for help Lucas, no one can hear you." said the mysterious man.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Lucas whispered nervously.

"My name is not important at this time, what is important is you."

"Me! What so important about me?"

"You will know in due time, but for now just listen."

Lucas nodded and went and sat on the bed. The mysterious simply stood for minutes, waiting before speaking.

"When you were hunting yesterday morning, you killed one of the Imperial Guards on patrol."

Lucas was about to say something when the mysterious man looked at him, and Lucas stopped before the words left his mouth.

"As I was saying, you killed a guard on patrol, and I saw how you did it, the way you hid, the way you handled the bow, is not normal, you have a special gift. A gift only a few people have."

Lucas looked away and then back at the man. He didn't understand what he meant, but he want going to just sit here and listen.

"What do you mean gift?" Asked Lucas.

"This gift will reveal itself to you, but only when you are ready to use it for the right reasons."

Lucas still didn't understand what he meant. He looked away again for a few seconds, but when he turned back the mysterious man was gone. Lucas thought about what the man said and laid back down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day Lucas was released from jail, and was given all of his items back. He did not know why he was released, but he sure was not going to argue, questions could wait till later. Lucas put his items in his bag and put his bow and arrows on his back and walked out of the jail office. It was raining when he got out, and he didn't have anything to cover himself form the rain. He hadn't expected that he would go to jail.

He left the Imperial City and made his way back to his house. It was about a two hour walk back and he knew as soon as he got home his Father would not be pleased that he was out so long. Lucas had been walking for many miles now and he was bored, he wanted something to do, so he decided to take a little detour into the forest.

Just on the fringe of the forest he paused when a young women approached him. He tried to walk around her, but she kept on moving in the same direction as he did.

"Excuse me, can you let me past? Said Lucas annoyed.

"I don't think so, you have something I need and I want it" Said the women cryptically.

Lucas didn't know what she was talking about, so he turned around and decided to stick to the road. The women followed him despite his attempts to lose her. Lucas was getting worried so he picked up his pace, determined to get ahead.

He was half way home and the women was still following him, he ran behind a huge rock and ducked. Pulling his bow off his back, he took three arrows and placed them in the bow and readied his shot. He closed his eyes and took a slow, steadying breath before coming out form behind the rock.

He closed one eye and took aim at the women, who now sensing she was beaten, took charge at him with a knife. He waited for a clear shot and then let the arrows go. He watched them fly through the arrow towards the women. He went to get another arrow, but stopped when he saw the three arrows hit the women in the chest.

He relaxed and put the bow back on his back. Breathing out a sigh of relief and continued his journey home. It was now dark and he had only just reached his house. He went round back and climbed on top of a little ledge that lead to his bedroom window, careful not to make any loud noises. He looked through to make sure no one was in there. He couldn't see anyone so he climbed in and put his bow and arrows under his bed.

He went to his chest of draws and took out a pair of new clothes and put them on. He heard someone coming up the stairs. He didn't know what to do so he went over to his bed a laid on it, schooling his face to look as normal as possible. He looked towards the door and saw his Father standing there.

"Where have you been Lucas?" Asked his Father, eying him suspiciously.

"I've been out, why do you ask?" Replied Lucas calmly.

"You didn't come home yesterday, I wondered where you was."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was out hunting, but I got caught up with a few friends." Lucas lied easily.

"Well, ok then, as long as your telling the truth."

Lucas smiled, and his Father knew that he was telling the truth, well at least that's what Lucas wanted him to think, he didn't want his Father to find out he had been in jail for killing a guard. Even if it was an accident.

Lucas took a deep breath and fell to sleep for the rest of the night. He was woken up by someone banging on the door. Lucas got up and went to the window in the hall to see who it was and he saw that it was the Captain of the guard and about five other Imperial Guards. Lucas panicked and ran to his bed room and got his bow and arrows, a bag which he filled with a bunch of clothes and food. He threw them out his bedroom window and climbed out. He looked around the corner and made a run for the stables.

Lucas got to the stables and went in. He untied his horse. His horse was one of the fastest horses in the country, well as far as he knows. He opened the stable door and got on his horse and rode past the guards who turned to there horses and chased after him. Lucas went into the forest and got off his horse and went to a small cave north of his house. He went inside and went to the small camp that he had made for events like this.

Lucas was now a wanted criminal by the Imperial Guard and he knew he could not run for ever. Lucas collapsed wearily against the wall of the cave, uneasiness settling into him as he thought over his situation. Well, for now he was safe, but soon he would be safer than he was ever before.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
